Another Day In Paradise
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: M/S and their two kids. Prayin' for just another day in paradise


**Another Day In Paradise**

**Summary: It's okay, it's so nice, it's just another day in paradise, well there's no place I'd rather be, well it's two heart, one dream, I wouldn't trade it for anything, and I ask the Lord, every night for just another day in paradise**

**A/N: In seventh grade, I got to see Phil Vassar in concert, which was like the coolest thing ever. This song is one of -if not the favorite song by him. So while all my local friends are at Prom. I'm writing fanfic! HARDCORE NERRRRD :]**

**Dedication: to you guys who keep reading my fics and wait for updates. I love you. **

**Disclaimer: I own them not, zoom in on my empty wallet**

Mulder awoke to the noise of a busy morning, glancing at the clock - he had about a half-hour till he had to be at the office. Since his name had been cleared he'd open up a psychology office in the local town. He took a shower and got dressed, walking down the stairs to the site of Scully -a phone pressed to ear, trying to stop the eggs from burning and their youngest child clinging to her leg.

"Bruno! NO!" A dark haired boy sprinted through the room chasing their bull dog.

"Will! Don't run!" Mulder reached out and caught the boy. William was the miniature version of his father with the exception of Scully's deep blue eyes. His brown hair was disheveled as he stood in his school uniform, khakis and a button down blue shirt and tie.

"Bruno has my shoe! Dad! I hate that dog." Will said, rolling his eyes.

"You're the one who begged and pleaded for a dog. He's still a puppy Will, you have to train him." Mulder ruffled his hair as the dog dropped a drool covered shoe at their feet.

"Bad Bruno!" William yelled at the dog.

"Bad Bruno!" Two year old Abigail copied her big brother, pointing at the dog.

"Good Morning Abbey." Mulder scooped up the little girl who was still in her footie pajamas.

"Daddy!" Abbey clung to his neck.

"Did you eat?" Mulder asked, opening the fridge and grabbing the orange juice. He skillfully twisted off the cap and took a swig, then spat it back into the jug. Sour. He put the cap on and placed it back in the refrigerator.

"Mulder!" Scully scolded as she hung up the phone.

"What? I didn't want it to get worse." Mulder covered for himself.

"Throw it away." Scully pleaded as she dumped the burnt eggs into Bruno's bowl.

"Good Morning." Mulder pressed a kiss to her lips as he dropped the carton of orange juice into the trash.

"Ew!" Abbey and William exclaimed, their hands flying up to cover their eyes.

Scully laughed against his lips, "Morning."

"So, I take it, it's a Lucky Charms morning?" Mulder asked, placing Abbey in her high chair.

"It would appear so." Scully sighed.

"Yes!" William cheered, grabbing the box from the cabinet.

"Yay!" Abbey pounded on her tray.

"Ah, but for you baby girl, mama has fruit." Scully said, kissing her daughter's head.

"Ceweal!" Abbey pouted.

"Fruit." Scully countered.

"Daddy!" Abbey said, her lower lip jutting out even further.

"She's appealing to who she thinks is a higher power." Scully chuckled.

"If I was the higher power, we'd eat Lucky Charms and Pizza for every meal Abs." Mulder tickled her nose.

--

"Mom!" William yelled from his room.

"What?" Scully yelled back, placing a peanut butter sandwich in his lunch sack.

"Where's my homework!?" William screamed.

"Where'd you put it last night?" Scully called as Mulder fastened up Abbey's coat to take her to daycare.

"On my desk!" William yelled back.

"Did you check under your Legos?" Scully called back, making sure she had everything she needed for work.

"No!" William called back.

"Will you?" Scully sighed.

"There it is! THANK YOU!" William yelled back.

"Come on, Will. We're running behind!" Mulder hollered up the stairs.

William sprinted down the stairs, pulling on his shoe with one hand and his book bag in the other. He paused, kissing his mother's cheek, "Love you!"

"Love you too. Have a good day at school." Scully kissed his forehead.

"Okay." William grabbed his lunch, running out the door.

"See you after work." Mulder kissed her lightly.

"Bye Bye Daddy." Abbey said, standing next to her mother.

"Bye Bye Daughter." Mulder kissed her nose and ran out the door as William laid on the horn.

--

"Mommy. No. Go." Abbey pouted, clinging to her mother's leg.

"I have to go Baby. You'll have fun and Mommy will come see you at lunch." Scully promised.

"Mommy. No. Go." Abbey said again, tears falling from her eyes.

"Abigail. Mommy loves you, but right now Mommy has to go fix sick people." Scully brushed the hair from Abbey's face.

"Mommy NO go." Abbey sobbed and that was enough to make Scully want to curl up and cry too.

--

"Sorry I'm late." Mulder came in the door.

"It's okay." Scully sighed, she sat on the couch, half melted candles sat on the coffee table.

"No, you've had this night planned for months and I ruined it." Mulder shed his coat and walked over to her. Toeing off his shoes, he sat down next to her and she fell against him, "Let's order some pizza and light these candles."

"Yeah?" Scully asked.

"Sure." Mulder kissed her lightly.

"That sounds good to me." Scully rolled her neck.

The pizza arrived in thirty minutes time, long enough for them to change into their pajamas and relight the half melted candles. Mulder paid the pizza man and Scully got the plates. They met back on the couch and shared their pizza.

"I've missed you." Mulder whispered against her neck when the pizza had disappeared.

"I've missed you too." Scully said, her fingers lacing with his.

"I love you." Mulder kissed her jaw line.

"I love you." Scully said, her nose bumping with his as she found his mouth and they shared a kiss. Mulder pulled her to her feet, blowing out the candles. They found their way down the dark hallway, Scully's hands in hair and his on her hips.

"OW!" Scully exclaimed, "Fu...dge." She held her foot.

"What?" Mulder whispered.

"I found the missing G.I. Joe!" Scully whispered harshly.

"Are you okay?" Mulder asked through a chuckle.

"Quit laughing!" Scully giggled.

"You poor baby." Mulder said and scooped her up bridal style, carrying her down the hall to their room, he laid her on the bed and checked her foot, "Oh My.. you may need surgery."

"Shut up." Scully chucked a pillow at his head.

"I bet I can make you forget it." He said, crawling onto the bed.

"Mmm. We'll have to test that theory." Scully grinned.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Abbey called from the doorway.

"What is it Baby?" Scully asked, sighing as she let her head hit the pillow.

"I had a night mirror." Abbey sniffled.

"You did?" Mulder asked and Abbey waddled over to him, raising her arms.

"It was scawey." Abbey said as Mulder picked her up, placing her in between him and Scully on the bed.

"I bet it was." Scully rubbed Abbey's belly.

"Can I sweep wif you?" Abbey asked.

"Sure." Mulder nodded.

"Is Abbey okay?" William asked from the door, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"She's okay, she just had a nightmare." Mulder explained.

"Oh." William yawned, sitting beside Scully on the bed.

"Do you want to sleep in here too?" Scully asked, looking at her son.

"Well.. just for Abbey." William said.

"Oh yeah, of course." Mulder went along with it.

The lights were turned off and good nights were said as William and Abbey drifted off in between their parents. Scully reached over the children and squeezed Mulder's hand, "Night Mulder."

"Night Scully." Mulder closed his eyes, drifting off as he prayed for just another day in paradise.

**A/N: Voila! LOL. I hope you guys liked this. It came on the radio while I was on my way home from the mall and I was like BAM! Sculder fic. Isn't Abbey cute? And yes, I gave them Will back.. cause I'm a sucker for happy fics. Updates soon I promise. OH AND HAPPY MOTHERS DAY TO ALL YOU MOMS! YOU AMAZE ME!**


End file.
